


To Gay, Or Not to Gay (Take Two)

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: Alufic [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Space Wives, Wives, alufic, i found the space wives tag, majorly judging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: Lucy x Alura: Lucy has to go on a mission to get intel-by going on a fake date with Maxwell Lord. Alura is NOT happy, and the entire DEO gets an earful.





	

“J’onn J’onzz, have you seen Lucy?” Alura questioned, approaching the Director as he finished talking to Vasquez over the dimension-viewer.

J’onn turned, immediately frowning, “Agent Ze-Lane is currently on a mission. She didn’t inform you?” Alura shook her head, suddenly getting a sinking feeling.

“J’onn J’onzz…what kind of mission is it?”

* * *

Lucy scrubbed her face harshly, tan skin reddening quickly. _He’s disgusting – that bastard! How dare he? How fucking dare he…_ Glaring at herself in the mirror, Lucy wondered if she’d ever get the feeling of his lips off her face. She felt violated, and guilty. What would Alura think, when she heard about what had happened? Last time this happened, with Lena…

A barely-there lump in her stomach reminded her of what she had ahead of her. God, what would her dad think? And Kara? _Alura’s going to be so happy though_ , Lucy bit her lip, trying to stop the small smile at the thought of her wife. _She’s going to be so excited_.

“I’ll tell her tonight, after I tell her about Lord,” she whispered, before exiting the bathroom, walking over to the sofa where her purse had been thrown as she took off her jacket. Grabbing it, she took out her phone and went onto her contacts, swiping across to favourites so she could tap Alura’s face. Bringing it to her ear, she waited for her wife to pick up, smiling when the line clicked. “Hey, Alura-”

“ _Hey, Luce, this is Kara – I took away mom’s phone because she is freaking out over your date with Maxwell Lord and she’s already destroyed three computers and my phone, SIM card included._ ”

“Shit,” Lucy swore, before taking her jacket back up off the couch, grabbing her keys and rushing to the door. “I’m coming, try to calm her down.”

“ _I don’t really want to. She’s making some good points,_ ” Kara admitted, causing Lucy to huff before she spoke sternly into the receiver.

“Kara, calm your mother down. _Now_. Before she hurts someone by accident – I bet a lot of people are already freaking out. I know Jackie will be having a panic-attack. Make Winn take her out of the room if she’s not already gone.”

“ _Oh no! Of course, got it, right, sure, I’ll hang up now – get here soon!_ ” The call ended, and Lucy tucked it in her jacket-pocket, unlocking her car and getting in, driving off quickly.

“I should have never gone on that date.”


End file.
